Itachi's Office Fun
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Complete. Two-shot. After quitting ANBU, Itachi joins the Konoha Military Police, but on his first day he gets an unexpected visitor in his office... Itachi/Anko Lemon.
1. Itachi's Office Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read a story with adult content.**

* * *

**Itachi's Office Fun**

Uchiha Kazuma was not a happy policeman at the moment.

The reason for his discontent was a man he was giving a tour around the Konoha Military Police headquarters. Not that the guy needed a tour, but Kazuma was still obligated to do it, though that wasn't a real issue here.

Uchiha Itachi was.

With his perfect looks, impeccable manners, high-born status as the next in line to be the clan head, legendary power as of a one day retired ANBU captain and a prodigy no one has seen in generations, Itachi was the epitome of everything Kazuma wanted to be but for obvious reasons couldn't. What made him even more bitter was the fact that he was two years older than Itachi and entirely unremarkable. At twenty eight and after the long service in the police since he's made chunin, Kazuma was still practically a simple grunt, without any rank in the forces.

And now the pretty boy was going to be his superior, just like that.

Kazuma hated Itachi – from the top of his chick-magnet head to the toes of his noiselessly stepping feet, Kazuma hated all about him.

Although at least he had enough sense to hide it.

"This is your office, sir," Kazuma pointed at the door in the end of his tour, inwardly raging at the unfairness of it all. He himself still had only a tiny, claustrophobic cubicle without any privacy!

"Thank you for your time, Kazuma-san," Itachi replied tonelessly. "The tour was very helpful."

_Is he mocking me?_ Kazuma wondered, seething that Itachi didn't even address him as a senpai. And was that amusement he was picking up from the man?

"You can go back to your duties," Itachi said and Kazuma saluted to him and stalked off. He needed to get rid of all the stress and he planned to do it under his desk with Icha Icha and a couple of black market photos from the women's bath.

Itachi smirked at the retreating back of his guide. He was used to people envying him but this one was so pathetic in his ill-concealed hatred that he almost pitied him.

Oh, well, Itachi would have time to teach the whelp some respect later on. For now, he had a new office to get settled in. Hopefully, the chair would be more plushy than the one in his old office in ANBU.

Itachi reached for the doorknob. His hand hovered over it for a moment, then fell on it after a second's pause. With a full-blown smirk, Itachi entered his office and quietly shut the door. He strode over to the large desk in the middle of the room, noting with pleasure the window on its left gave a nice view at some trees. Sitting on the chair behind it, which was satisfyingly cushy, Itachi steepled his fingers before him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Anko?" he asked, his Sharingan dismantling the genjutsu she was using to stay hidden in the corner next to the door as easily as if it was a child's play.

The woman scowled as she stepped up to his desk and leaned her hip against it. "Can't I just congratulate you for joining the family business?" she pouted, flicking her purple hair out of her face.

Itachi didn't call her out on her bullshit, though she could tell she wasn't fooling him by the flat expression on his face. "Thank you, then," he inclined his head slightly, not breaking the eye contact between them. He didn't miss the dangerous flash in her orbs, which meant that he riled her up again. Itachi smirked, knowing just how much it annoyed her.

"You're welcome," Anko gritted out, forcing a smile on her lips.

"If that's all, you can leave. I'm quite busy," he feigned losing the interest, knowing that nothing got to her as much as indifference.

It worked, obviously. Suddenly, Anko leapt on his desk, kneeling before him as a mass of writhing snakes burst out of her sleeve and wrapped a tad too tightly around his throat. Itachi didn't even bat an eye at the attack, having expected something like that to happen.

"They're all poisonous. One bite and you're a goner," she whispered softly. "Aren't you afraid, I-ta-chi?" One of her snakes rubbed against his cheek teasingly, all cold scales and strong muscle.

Itachi's stoic expression didn't waver.

"You won't do anything to me, An-ko-chan. You like me too much," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to him, presenting him with a delicious view down her mesh shirt, which he didn't indulge in, his eyes never straying from her brown, viper-like ones.

"Is that what you think?" she purred then licked her lips. "Well then, it seems like you are right."

In the next moment her snakes disappeared as she released the summoning and her warm, hungry mouth descended on his with so much passion, he was caught off guard. Anko ruthlessly pressed forward, taking her chance, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. With a light groan, muffled by their kiss, Itachi reciprocated, engaging her slick appendage with his own in a battle for dominance. That was what he found the most fun about Anko – she always tried to take control and set her pace. She never surrendered easily to his advances.

It was exciting.

Itachi sucked on her tongue, all the while looking into her eyes erotically and smirked when he felt her shudder. Yet, she didn't relent to him, retaliating in kind, which in turn made a sparkle of pleasure shoot straight down to his loins. Anko smirked victoriously.

Their kiss became languid, not losing any of its passion as they breathed through their noses. They knew that whoever would break the connection first, would admit defeat.

Itachi's hand surreptitiously reached up and squeezed Anko's already protruding nipple painfully. She jerked away from surprise with a slight grimace, ending their connection.

"I win," Itachi declared.

"Because you cheated," she hissed out. "Is that what a police inspector would do?"

"It's a ninja police, Anko. We can cheat other ninjas as much as we want."

A low growl emitted from Anko's throat at the smug look on Itachi's face. That Uchiha had an uncanny ability to always get under her skin. Though the spitfire kunoichi would never admit so, it was why she pursued him – he never bored her.

Reluctantly giving the first round to him, Anko eyed her prey calculatingly, determined that the next round would be hers. Deciding on her new course of action, she jumped off the desk and straddled Itachi as she sat in his lap. Her warm lips trailed along the line of his defined jaw up to his ear.

"Well, your words or actions can cheat, but your body doesn't lie," she murmured huskily and grounded her pelvis down into his crotch, feeling the burning hot bulge straining against the material of his pants. He took in a shuddering breath and slid his hands down her back to squeeze and knead her soft behind. Anko moaned wetly into his ear and sucked on the sensitive earlobe. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she gyrated on his lap faster, practically dry-humping him as her lips left his ear and traveled down his neck until reaching his delicious pulse point which she deliberately bit into. Itachi hissed but didn't stop lifting and dropping her rear, aiding her in the ride on top of him.

Anko sucked viciously on his neck, inwardly delighting that he would have a big hickey to remember her by, when Itachi's arms stilled completely.

"What's wrong?" she asked, displeased with him. This wasn't a moment for doubts, they were in a middle of something!

"Someone's coming. Get down and hide under the desk," Itachi ordered her calmly, pushing her off himself.

Anko landed on the floor with a small thud and, rubbing her knees and giving him a harsh scowl which promised a swift punishment for such a treatment, crawled into the tiny space under the desk as Itachi pulled his chair up to it. She had to kneel in between his spread legs to fit in there and when she looked up to him to voice a quick complaint, her eyes caught the sight of his straining erection placed conveniently right under her nose. Smirking deviously, Anko unzipped Itachi's pants and with an impatient pull, freed his manhood from the confines of his clothing.

"Anko, don't you dare..." Itachi's eyes flashed red in a serious threat.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you very quietly," she cooed and swatted his hand away, preventing him from tucking the erection back in his pants.

"Anko..." he started again, the footsteps from the hallway stopping just behind his office door.

"Shhh," she hushed him, a Cheshire grin on her face as she stroked his shaft and he had to suppress a groan at the pleasurable sensation.

The door to the office opened and Itachi saw with rising trepidation that his visitor was no one else but the Chief of Military Police – Uchiha Fugaku, his father. Of course, no emotion was shown on Itachi's statue-like face. Everything would be alright as long as he didn't make any strange sounds, he told himself and straightened a bit in his seat.

Anko chose that moment to stroke and rub him with both hands, almost causing him to gasp in pleasure, only the iron discipline ingrained into him from childhood saving him from revealing her presence.

"Itachi," his father grunted out gruffly after closing the door.

"Father," Itachi inclined his head politely, controlling his voice perfectly.

Anko ran her tongue along his underside and he bit the inside of his cheek so as not to take in a sharp breath. Itachi promised himself that no matter what he would make her pay, but for now thoughts of sweet vengeance had to be put aside.

Fugaku's eyes swept over the office and rested on Itachi's bare desktop. "I see you're still settling in."

"Yes, I've finished my tour around the department just a few minutes ago," Itachi replied evenly, doing his best to ignore Anko's sinful tongue wrapping around his tip and sucking him in.

"You know where everything is?" Fugaku asked mildly.

"Yes," Itachi gritted out as Anko boldly bobbed her head up and down his cock. Despite the danger of being exposed to his own father at any moment now, his shaft was unbelievably hard and pulsing with need, which the kunoichi was all to happy to answer. Itachi found himself half-amazed and half-horrified that he was so turned on by such a situation, but he couldn't deny the euphoric feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Ninjas did live off danger, after all, and he was among the best of them.

"That's good," Fugaku replied shortly and gave his son a scrutinizing look. Itachi broke out in a cold sweat. Did his father notice something?

Anko reached just under his jutting shaft and cupped his balls, rubbing them lightly. In retaliation, one of Itachi's hands sneaked down there and slammed her all the way down his cock. Anko gagged on his length, her spittle dribbling from her full mouth, but true to her word, remained silent. His hand maintained a strong grip on her hair, disallowing her any further movement. He didn't know how long would he have endured her torture before coming undone, though he was sure he wouldn't have lasted until after his father's exit. At least now she was temporarily stopped from teasing him too much.

"What is this on your neck, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, pointing at the hickey left by Anko.

Itachi inwardly blanched, while on the outwards he kept his calm. His unoccupied hand rose and covered the red mark. "Ah, it seems a mosquito bit me there."

"It's already this time of a year," Fugaku nodded sagely, buying the lie without question. "Well, it's time for me to go, son. I'll send someone to bring you all the files you need to start working. Come to see me at lunch."

"Alright, I will," Itachi replied, keeping Anko in place as she struggled to break out of his hold.

When the door finally closed behind his father, Itachi released her and she hurriedly slid off his shaft, coughing and gulping in large breaths. "Were you... trying to... suffocate me?" she wheezed out.

"You would deserve it after that stunt you pulled," he replied uncaringly, pushing his chair away from the desk to let her out.

"You're a little sadistic bastard, aren't you?" Anko slowly lifted herself up on her feet.

In a next moment, she was pinned down to the desktop with one of his arms as the other ran up her thighs and under her tan skirt to feel the juncture between her legs.

"You love it when I'm sadistic," Itachi declared, rubbing her center through the material of her mesh bodysuit and panties. "You're all wet for me," he nipped her neck and bit into the smooth skin harshly, earning a sharp intake of breath from her as he proceeded to mark her in a spot mirroring his own hickey.

"Vindictive... horny... asshole..." Anko panted out between the moans as he worked her body into frenzy with his open-mouthed, hot kisses and fast-paced rhythm of his hand trapped between her thighs. The hardened peaks on her breasts begged to be touched and when Itachi leaned over her to crush her lips with his own as his hard chest pressed on her curvy front, Anko couldn't stop a keening moan.

After thoroughly devouring her mouth and leaving it swollen and reddened, Itachi's eyes wandered down to rest on two fleshy mounds, which he was unable to resist from palming with his free hand. She moaned wantonly at the touch, thrusting up her chest to intensify the pressure on it.

"So impatient," Itachi chuckled, rubbing and kneading her luscious breasts through her thin clothing, not forgetting about manipulating the small puckered buds. Still, her bodysuit was annoying him, so it had to go. Now.

Anko mewled in protest when he removed his hand from beneath her skirt. She grabbed blindly for it and instead came upon his slick erection, which she quickly started pumping. Itachi groaned, bucking his hips into her hand, then took out a kunai from the pouch on his back. He made a few incisions in her clothes then with a strong pull ripped the mesh material off her body.

Anko glared at him heatedly, angry at him ruining her favourite outfit. "You're buying me new clothes," she demanded and Itachi nodded distractedly, too focused on the view of her bare, luscious breasts, freed through the large hole in the front. Lowering himself to them, he drew one brown button into his mouth and suckled on it. Anko shuddered in bliss and tangled her fingers in his hair, messing up his ponytail as she dragged his head to the other nipple.

"And dango," she panted out, her right hand tightly gripping and fondling his throbbing erection. "To show that you're sorry... for the damage."

"I can give you a taste of sweets right now, if you want," Itachi replied as he released her nipple with a pop and immediately after flipped her skirt up and ripped a hole in the crotch of the bodysuit. He ran his fingers along her slit through the grey, unassuming panties. "You should've worn something sexier," he commented and also ripped them off her body.

Her dripping wet sex was now at full display to his hungry gaze and Anko was delighted to feel his member twitch in her grasp as she splayed her legs even wider, granting him better access to her snatch. She had to let his shaft go when he lowered his head down there, kneeling on a floor so his mouth was at the same level as his prize.

"You're staring like a pervert. Is that an Uchiha thing?" Anko jibed.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't have sex with any other Uchihas," Itachi deadpanned and cut the chit chat by slipping his tongue in between her nether lips and all the way up to the hidden pearl, which he grazed teasingly. Anko moaned and grabbed his scalp pulling him down into her damp heat. Itachi's dextrous muscle licked all over her dripping entrance, tasting her liquid but it wasn't enough. He wanted so much more of her delicious flavour.

"Ahh... Faster, you bastard... fuck..." Anko moaned, massaging his head, when he started thrusting into her hole, causing a copious amount of sticky wetness to stream out of her on his tongue and dribble down his chin. She was getting so close, just a tiny little push would send her over the edge. Her hips bucked as she sought her release.

She would have cried when he stopped but she was too tough to do that, so she just cursed him out.

"Why did you stop, you goddamn dickhead?! I'll fucking kill you if you don't finish me off!" Anko took a breath to continue her rant but one look into Itachi's smoldering, dark eyes as he rose to loom over her body shut her up instantly.

Itachi leaned down and licked her lips so she opened up to taste a mix of her juices and his saliva as she sucked on his tongue. When they parted, Anko couldn't help herself and licked around his mouth to get more of her own sweetness from him.

"Now that we've had a little dessert, let's get to the meat of the matter," Itachi suggested in a low, husky voice, his hands taking a solid grip on Anko's hips. She nodded and wrapped her slim strong legs, which were dangling off the desk, around his waist, her brown eyes darkening with lust. Without much ado, Itachi aligned his tip with her entrance and gave a powerful push, filling her up in an instant.

Anko's back arched at the glorious feeling of being stretched by a scorching hot, pulsing thick pole as her hands gripped at Itachi's shoulders. "Fuck, you're so good, you bastard," she panted as Itachi pounded at her mercilessly. She was so worked up from his previous teasing that just a few of his ferocious thrusts brought her to the ecstasy she so desired.

"Ahhhh...!" she let out a strangled moan as all her muscles flexed in insurmountable pleasure, her insides contracting and milking Itachi's shaft with all their might. He grunted, gritting his teeth and lessening the strength of his thrusts so he could withstand the sexual assault of her body without coming too quickly. To him the fun was just starting...

Dazed from her orgasmic high, Anko quietened down which situation Itachi immediately turned to his advantage. He hoisted her left leg up on his shoulder, while keeping the right to the side and drove into her at the new angle, reaching a lot deeper and hitting her most sensitive depths. Anko whimpered, her body twitching and convulsing, exhausted from her climax.

"S-stop, you-you bastard..." she objected weakly, unwillingly enjoying the rough thrusts.

Itachi thumbed her engorged clit and twisted her nipples forcefully, eliciting a throaty moan from her, never stopping plunging into her tightness, overflowing with the love juices. His breath was getting laboured as he was steadily nearing his own completion.

"You like it... you little, nasty... cockslut," he groaned a bit as she clenched on him, turned on by the name-calling.

"What... what did you say?" Anko gasped out and finally managed to push his shirt up, her hands roaming up his stomach to the hard planes of his muscled torso.

"That... you're a little... cockslut... means... that... you love... to get fucked," Itachi panted out, ramming into her clamping heat.

Anko found his nipples and pinched them painfully. "Say it again," she dared, secretly loving that she was a cause for the unflappable, polite Uchiha Itachi to lose his head and swear out loud at her.

"You're a slut... who loves... cock..." Itachi didn't care what he was saying, he was so close.

"Mmm, yes, harder... Harder, you asshole!" Anko urged him, finding the strength to move her hips into his frantic thrusts. The sensation was amazing for them both.

"Take it, take it, slut! Fuck!" Itachi groaned and violently slammed into her to the hilt, his member pulsing as a thick stream of hot release was unleashed inside in a few spurts. His thumb ground on her pearl and the combined sensation of it and his orgasm made Anko come for the second time during their intense coupling.

Itachi slumped over her, his head resting gingerly on her shoulder and for a minute it was all silent except for their heavy breathing as both of them slowly composed themselves from the hard sex session they've just had. Finally, Anko tiredly pushed him off her and he got up back on his feet, slipping out of her wetly. Itachi plopped into his chair and gave her an exhausted smirk, pleased with the view of his handiwork. The satisfied kunoichi lifted herself up on her elbows, her naked breasts swaying, visible through the large hole in the bodysuit. She didn't bother to close her splayed legs, letting him enjoy the sight of her thoroughly fucked pussy, oozing with her own liquid and his semen.

Itachi reached into his pocket and retrieved a pack of tissues.

"Clean yourself up," he handed her one.

"Always so practical," Anko grumbled without any energy behind it and took the tissue.

When he was busy fixing himself up, she gave him a sly look, cogs turning in her devious mind. Anko hid her grin expertly. Hopping off the desk, she flipped her skirt down. She couldn't do anything for the rip in front of her clothing, so she decided to button up her coat later, before leaving.

"Hey, Uchiha," she called for his attention and upon getting it, she rubbed her belly slowly. "I hope you plan to take responsibility for this."

Itachi stared at her blankly for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked and Anko detected a slight strain in his voice.

"You should know. You didn't wear a condom and now who knows what will come out of this," she explained with a shrug.

The dramatic widening of his normally so impassive dark eyes as he gazed at her stomach and a small opening of his mouth when the realization of her meaning sank in were too much for Anko, who let out a muffled chortle which soon transformed into a loud belly-laugh.

"Oh god, your face! Hahaha! I totally got you with this one! Heh!" she wiped a few tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Yes, very funny, Anko," Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Noticing only now its mussed state, he took off his hairband to fix it up again. Done with putting it back into his usual, neat ponytail, he gave her a pointed look. "I've got to work."

"Yeah, yeah, first day in the office, mister inspector, right?" Anko finally buttoned her tan coat, hiding her assets from the view and headed for the exit, sensing a chakra approaching them. Whipping the door wide open with a flair, she threw over her shoulder with a wicked grin, "Next time be sure to use some police tricks on me, okay?"

And she waltzed out proudly, entirely disregarding the shell-shocked presence of a policeman who clearly heard her last suggestive words addressed to his superior.

Itachi didn't show any reaction to Anko's unique farewell, though he did consider making a good use of his standard issue handcuffs when she would come again to bother him at work, knowing it was wont to happen sooner or later. Meanwhile, he opened the window fully to air out his office from the smell of sex in case his father would visit again.

"S-sir?" the person in the doorway asked meekly and Itachi turned to see that it was his guide, Uchiha Kazuma, laden with a stack of files.

"Come in and leave it on the desk," he ordered unperturbed at being caught with Anko by his subordinate.

Kazuma hesitantly entered the office and followed the command. "Sir, are you and Mitarashi-san..." he started curiously but the chilling look Itachi sent him smothered the voice in his throat.

"Is that any of your business?" Itachi posed a simple question, laced with so much malice and ill-intent that Kazuma could do nothing but shake his head and pray he would be allowed out unharmed. "I thought so," Itachi said coldly. "Get out."

He didn't have to repeat himself as Kazuma practically ran out of the office, still tongue-tied and absolutely terrified. When he rounded the corner, he plastered himself against the wall, his heart beating furiously as if he just finished one hundred laps around Konoha with Maito Gai. Kazuma grabbed his head and roughly yanked at his hair, trying to compose himself before returning to his cubicle. He really didn't want anyone to see him so winded, let alone Fugaku-sama who could still be lurking around. One lecture about the proper conduct of the proud Uchiha policemen was more than enough for the day...

His pulse steadying, Kazuma sighed. How was it that he was caught and harshly reprimanded for just a few naked women photos and one Icha Icha volume, while that stuck-up Itachi got laid at his big, roomy office on his first day in the police without any consequences?

Life was so unfair.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_notes:_

_1. This story takes place three years after "Itachi's Steamy Shower", however its events are irrelevant here, besides the general information on Itachi's short-lived relationships with women._

_2. In "Itachi's Steamy Shower" Anko was Itachi's recent ex-girlfriend. Let's just say, it's not that easy for him to get her to leave, so here she came back for more :)_

_3. I made an OC, Uchiha Kazuma, basically for lols. Did I succeed? You tell me._

_4. There's not enough Itachi/Anko love around._


	2. Itachi's Kinky After Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Contains some bondage.

* * *

**Itachi's Kinky After Hours**

It was close to midnight and Itachi was patrolling the streets alongside his subordinate, Uchiha Kazuma, who couldn't quite hide his scowl at the fact that even though he was the one working for years in Konoha Military Police, he had to defer to someone who only had started this job a week ago. Now, Kazuma was stuck showing the ropes to the rookie, while gnashing his teeth in boiling resentment.

On his part, Itachi didn't show any discomfort at his companion's petty disdain. He found it rather amusing and refreshingly honest as opposed to the aggravating way the other people would try to kiss up to him in order to obtain some sort of favour. Besides, he knew that Kazuma would learn respect and humility in due time.

The two left the sleepy neighbourhood and entered the brightly lit section of the village, where loud music poured out of bars and karaokes while people in various states of inebriation vigorously participated in the nightlife activities. This is where the police was the most needed – at the place where armed to teeth, deadly and drunk shinobis gathered off duty. As expected, it was inevitable that on such a rowdy Friday night there would be fights to stop and individuals to detain and that duty to maintain the order among the general populace laid on the reliable shoulders of the Uchiha policemen.

"Let's see who's there to round up this time..." Kazuma sighed and then reluctantly added, "...sir."

Itachi nodded, not needing more of an explanation as he was already familiar with the drill.

"Hope these darn Inuzukas aren't making any trouble again, their dogs always stink up the arrest," Kazuma grumbled under his breath as they strolled slowly down the street, frequently stopping to check out side-alleys and take a look inside the more crowded establishments. Thankfully, it seemed that despite the fact that the parties were in full swing, seeing the police patrol put the more trigger-happy shinobis down, effectively discouraging them from trying anything funny. Kazuma frowned, puzzled by this unusual occurrence, especially when one of those retired ANBU cutthroats and a regular detainee at the station instantly settled down after catching a glimpse of the two policemen. The policeman had never encountered such willingness to abide the law before and he couldn't help but pridefully guess that probably the ninjas finally smarted up, afraid of the wrath of a strong Uchiha like him.

"There's a drunk in that alley," Itachi noticed and Kazuma glanced over there, grimacing upon witnessing a man spewing his guts out.

"We can leave him, he's harmless," he decided. Besides, the man wasn't breaking any laws there.

Technically, Itachi as a superior had a final say, but since he was here to actually learn more about police methods of working, Kazuma had some leeway in terms of decision-making. Still, it didn't exclude the possibility of Itachi pulling rank, although for now he seemed content with just observing and not butting in.

Kazuma should have been grateful, but all he felt was an unexplainable irritation. The presumed stuck-up wasn't acting like a snobby know-it-all and it made everything put out of shape and unpredictable. It was too good to be true, so at the moment Kazuma was just waiting for another shoe to drop.

A battle cry and a metallic clash sounded from a nearby low-profile bar, alerting them to a fight. The two policemen hurried over there. A noise of breaking glass and a high-pitched scream of pain and rage greeted them when they burst through the door.

"I'll kill you, you crazy bitch!" threatened an Inuzuka woman, easily recognizable by the fang clan marks on her cheeks, as she maladroitly tried to get up from hard floor.

"As if you could, you fat, slow pig!" her attacker laughed crazily and took a large gulp from a jug of sake. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her tan coat, the one and only Mitarashi Anko smirked predatorily. "I'll enjoy cutting you up all over and watching you bleed out on the floor like the trash you are."

Inuzuka rose to her feet, leaning on the table for support, a low growling sound emitting from her throat. With her chin down and eyes staring intently at her target, she looked like a beast ready to pounce and rip its prey's flesh. Anko just gave her a mocking smirk, putting a finger through the ring on a kunai's handle and twirling the blade nonchalantly.

Kazuma jostled through the crowd, which formed a semi-circle around the source of commotion, and coming to the front of it, bellowed in his most self-important, official tone, "Stop where you are! What's going on here?"

No one replied, though a few people glanced his way, the rest too engrossed in the intense face-off between the two kunoichis to care about the police's arrival. The two women didn't even appear to have heard him as they measured each other in preparation of their improptu brawl. Where was the respect from everywhere else he had gone tonight, Kazuma wondered, ticked off at being blatantly ignored by the bar's occupants.

The Inuzuka snarled and made the first move, springing at Anko in a lightning-fast charge, however the kunoichi anticipated that move from her hot-headed opponent and flicked her kunai, aiming for the other woman's head. Kazuma couldn't pinpoint the exact spot she intended to impale and he would have never been able to tell that because in the next nanosecond a blur streaked in between the fighting females, plucking the weapon from the air. The next thing he knew, the kunoichis were successfully separated as Anko was pinned to the wall by her coat's collar with her own kunai and the Inuzuka was subdued in a choke-hold, her arms trapped behind her by his patrol partner.

"Handcuff her, Kazuma-san," Itachi ordered and Kazuma quickly shook off the astonishment at the quick, efficient way of this intervention along with a small amount of genuine awe for his superior. Stepping up to the temporarily restrained woman, he put the handcuffs on her despite her fervent protests and futile attempts to struggle.

Seeing that the Inuzuka was secured, Itachi left her with Kazuma, while taking on himself the duty of detaining the other trouble-making kunoichi.

"Mitarashi Anko, you're under arrest," he recited dully the sacred formula known to all police forces in the world.

"What the hell do you mean, Uchiha? I didn't do anything!" she objected, frantically trying to pull out the kunai from the wall, but to no avail – it was stuck. Without any other option of freeing herself, she shrugged out of her coat, leaving it to hang on the wall.

"You're drunk and disorderly, that's enough of a reason. Now give me your wrists and come quietly," Itachi instructed calmly, holding out his own pair of the standard issue handcuffs for her to let herself be properly taken into the custody. Typical of Anko, she just had to be difficult.

"No way in hell you're dragging me to that hellhole for nothing, you bastard! Piss off! You still didn't even pay me back!" she hollered in affront.

"That's irrelevant. Also, I should add to your offences insulting the officer on duty," Itachi replied drily.

"Fuck you!" Anko made a rude gesture and was about to shunshin away, when Itachi grabbed her arm in an unexpected bout of swiftness and locked the handcuff around her wrist. Before she had a time to utter a sound of protest, he forced her other arm into the second loop of the handcuffs.

"Asshole! You'll pay for it, it's like... illegal! I did nothing!" Anko found her voice and loudly proclaimed her outrage.

"Resisting the arrest and offending the law officer, that's not going to look good on your record," Itachi mused and was that a trick of light or were his eyes laughing at her?

"Prick," she muttered venomously.

Itachi pretended he didn't hear that, instead walking to the wall and pulling the kunai out from it. Anko pouted at his lack of effort, while she couldn't have done the same thing earlier, but accepted her coat without a word. She had to carry it in hand as the handcuffs prevented her from putting it back on.

Itachi nodded to Kazuma and they took their detainees outside.

A large, grey dog bounded up to them, wagging his tail.

"Aomaru!" the Inuzuka called and her ninken obediently padded over to her and let himself be petted.

Kazuma groaned. "Tell your dog to go back to the Inuzuka grounds. You're going to spend the night in jail."

"No way! You can't separate me from Aomaru! That's just inhuman!" she yelled out, horrified at the prospect and the way she regarded him, as if he has just declared that he was going to experiment on babies with the First Hokage's DNA, just made him want to hit his head on the wall.

"Sir?" Kazuma addressed his superior, expecting that he would take his side.

"That's alright, the dog can stay," Itachi allowed benevolently.

Kazuma scowled. _Of course, you're not the one who will have to clean the cell after it, you bastard,_ he thought spitefully.

"Move it!" he growled out at the Inuzuka and roughly shoved her forward, his patience waning as his mood took a huge dive. It was all her fault, what the hell was up with her family and dogs? Personally, Kazuma preferred cats, like most Uchihas.

The tipsy woman stumbled, only his strong grip on her arm keeping her from a painful fall on her face. "What was that for?" she complained but was promptly ignored.

Kazuma rolled his eyes – if she couldn't handle a little shoving, what kind of a kunoichi she was? Not a good one, he concluded with a sneer and yelped from a sudden bite. Looking down, he saw Aomaru gnawing on his calf.

"Fuck! Let go!" he tried to jerk his leg away, but the dog didn't want to release it, biting even deeper. "Tell him to let go, now!" he ordered the Inuzuka, who just laughed uproariously, pleased with her dog getting revenge for her.

"Hahaha! You got him good, Aomaru! Good boy, I'll give you a dog treat for it when we get back home," she praised her pet. Kazuma tightened his hold on her arm in a clear warning and she winced. "Alright, alright, geez. Aomaru, that's enough, let go."

The dog heeded his master's order and reluctantly loosened his jaw from around the man's calf, though not without giving it one last tug. Kazuma glared at the animal viciously but refrained from speaking any derogatory remarks. He limped through the streets as he led the Inuzuka to the police station in silence, his leg throbbing in pain from the bite, however the worst blow he suffered was the one to his ego. The humiliation of Itachi witnessing his less than stellar conduct and actually being at the mercy of the arrested burned like Uchiha's Grand Fireball technique. All the time the stupid animal responsible for his injury and shame trod alongside its master, proudly wagging its tail.

Kazuma really, really hated dogs.

The walk to the police station didn't take long and was spent in relative silence from all parties, excluding an occasional grumble from Anko, who otherwise behaved herself, aware that she had no way of escaping from Itachi's vice-like grip on her arm. Even if she still had access to her chakra, which was blocked by the handcuffs, it was doubtful that she would have been successful at running away from the ex-ANBU captain.

However, when they reached the jail, the temporary peace was broken by the arrested women.

"You can't lock me up with that crazy bitch!" exclaimed the Inuzuka. "She'll kill me in my sleep!"

"Well, I'd like to but I kind of resent your unwashed smell so I'm not coming close to you," Anko sneered.

"Unwashed?! Says the one who's stinking of snakes!" the Inuzuka snarled and her dog barked affirmatively.

"Shut up, both of you," cut in Kazuma, fed up with their stupid fight.

"You shut up!" the women yelled at him and he winced at the headache-inducing volume.

"Inuzuka, Mitarashi, calm down," Itachi ordered, releasing a bit of his imposing presence for a second. The effect was instantaneous – both of the detainees lost their will to lock horns with each other. Anko demonstratively turned her nose up in a huff, while the Inuzuka averted her eyes to the ground and petted her whimpering dog shakily. Even Kazuma, who wasn't even targeted by the pressure, was influenced by its proximity – he blanched and felt as if the wind was knocked out of him, though he recollected himself fairly quickly.

_What a show-off_, he thought disdainfully, forgetting that he himself had fared much worse since the prisoners had completely disregarded his authority and even had the gall to yell at him.

"Inuzuka's right, Mitarashi would be a life-hazard to anyone sharing the same cell," Itachi observed and Anko growled at him in a show of open hostility. If she wasn't restrained, she would've probably gone for his throat and coincidentally proved his point. "That's why I'll take her to the jail on the level minus one."

"What? But, sir..." Kazuma gaped. Only the worst criminals were locked on that level and usually only for very short periods of time before being transported into the T&I department for questioning. What was Itachi thinking?

"I'll leave you to finish up here," Itachi ordered him nonchalantly, but there was a certain cold sharpness in his undertone, like kunai wrapped in silk, that screamed out that it was better not to question him on this.

"Yes... sir," Kazuma bit out, swallowing any doubts he had about this unusual prisoner arrangement. However, he had a niggling suspicion that his superior wouldn't have suggested this without having some kind of an ulterior motive.

And knowing what had occurred in the man's office just a week ago with the same kunoichi he was about to lock up in essentially dungeons of the police station, Kazuma had a pretty good idea what that ulterior motive was.

_Of course, he gets the hot chick,_ Kazuma thought bitterly looking at Itachi leading the prisoner to the stairwell. Then his gaze slid over to the infuriating Inuzuka and her dog straight from hell. Kazuma mentally groaned.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

Itachi and Anko descended the stairs to the basement jail for special prisoners. The kunoichi was unusually silent which didn't bode all that well since she must have been thinking up some sort of a diabolical scheme, however her guard didn't feel threatened at all. She should have been the one to look out for his plans and he had many for her. A wicked smirk of anticipation tugged at his lips.

He flicked the light on and a glow tube on the ceiling buzzed, emitting a weak orange luminosity. Anko snorted.

"Maintenance doesn't come here often, eh?" she quipped but didn't get a response. With a frown she let him push her into a cell. A small light bulb hanging from the ceiling, out of any possible prisoner's reach, provided a faint illumination to the drab interior. Grey walls and a lack of windows created a slightly claustrophobic feeling of entrapment as the stale atmosphere rushed to clog her airways. To top it all, the thick steel door closed behind the kunoichi with a foreboding thud.

If she was anyone else, unused to dark and creepy underground places, she would have shuddered like a leaf in a paralyzing anxiety, especially since she was all alone and at the mercy of the most unsettling of all Uchihas who was staring at her with such an inscrutable, evaluating expression that even knowing him as intimately as she did, she couldn't be sure what in the world was going on in that genius brain of his. Anko being Anko, however, had a very high threshold of fear, mostly due to spending her youth as a student of Orochimaru, not to mention her work in ANBU Intelligence division, so she just straightened out and gave Itachi a chirpy smile as she dropped her coat to the floor. She needed her hands unoccupied.

"You know, you could've taken me out somewhere more romantic for our little date. Have more of a consideration for a girl's feelings, would you?" she observed teasingly.

Itachi's eyes flashed with eerie amusement and he took a step forward. Unlike any sane woman, Anko didn't back away from him, instead staying firmly into her spot. _Come closer, come to me, bastard..._ she urged him on in her thoughts, her arm muscles coiling in anticipation. If he thought she would let herself be locked up like that, he had another thing coming!

"Who said anything about a date, prisoner?" Itachi asked lightly, moving even closer to her but still out of her range. "You're here to serve your punishment for the felonies you committed. I'm just here to supervise," his words had a dark edge and brimmed with hidden undertones that unexplainably excited Anko's blood more. So that's how he wanted to play...

"But I didn't do anything wrong..." she denied, faking innocence and added with a saccharine sweetness, "... you bastard officer."

He crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye but she was more than prepared for him. Quickly vaulting over him, the kunoichi hooked her handcuffed arms around his neck and landed behind his back. The choking pressure of the cold metal on his jugular temporarily took away his ability to speak. Anko crowed in victory.

"Oh, look, who's in trouble now? The big bad Uchiha!" she mocked gleefully. She just loved to get an upper hand on him. She leaned to his ear and licked its shell with just a tip of her tongue, noting how his back tensed in contact with her front. "Now, you better unlock these handcuffs if you don't want to suffocate, I-ta-chi," she whispered huskily, as if she was telling him something dirty instead of issuing a death threat, and bit on his earlobe so hard she drew blood, which she lapped up ravenously, relishing its warmth and richness.

His hand reached into his vest pocket and fished out the key. Anko carefully didn't lessen any of the pressure on his throat as he blindly put the key into the keyhole and clicked the handcuffs open. The metal bindings clattered to the floor but Anko just swiftly changed her hold to strangle him with her forearm, mashing her curvy body into his, regrettably, too thickly covered back to let him feel her contours clearly.

As stimulating as it was to have such a vixen pressed to him and breathing into his neck, Itachi had enough of playing around with her. That's why before she uttered even more useless taunts with these delectable lips of hers, he threw her over his shoulder. If not for her extreme agility that allowed her to simultaneously do a somersault, she would have gracelessly fallen on her backside instead of safely landing on her feet. Itachi rubbed his freed throat and rolled his shoulders, loosening them. He didn't stop her when she darted to the door.

"Shit!" Anko swore, confirming that they were locked shut.

"That's what you want?" Itachi jiggled a set of keys provocatively and she pivoted on her heel to gie him a murderous glare.

"Give them to me," Anko demanded but he just tsked and hid them in his front pocket.

"That's not how it works, An-ko-chan," he shook his head disparagingly.

She looked at him in calculation, a small, sexy pout emerging on her lips. "Oh, and what could a poor little me do to convince you, mister officer?" Her hand, as if to contradict her question, trailed suggestively from her throat down the luscious cleavage all the way to the hip, where it casually rested.

"Ho? I think you have something in mind," Itachi stated, his eyes raking over her womanly figure, all the wicked things he wanted to do to her flashing through his mind.

"Maybe," Anko answered coyly and flung at him five senbons which she had surreptitiously gathered from their hiding place in the inner lining of her skirt's waistband. The needles were coated in a paralytic solution, ideal in her kind of work.

Everything around her became distorted and muddled and Anko swayed. For a second she didn't have a clue what was going on but her honed ninja instincts alerted her that it was a genjutsu. She quickly stopped the flow of her chakra and broke out of illusion but it was too late. With anger and a touch of disbelief she noticed two of the senbons were symmetrically stuck in her biceps, deflected there by Itachi. A feeling of disconcerting numbness spread through her arms rapidly as they flopped uselessly to her sides.

Not waiting for the poison to take effect completely, Itachi strode over to her with a smug smirk, his Sharingan swirling lazily as he fiddled with the remaining three senbons before chucking them in a corner.

"You bastard," Anko spat an insult, unable at the moment to physically retaliate by wringing his neck.

Itachi lightly stroked her cheek. "You just never learn, don't you?"

"Go to hell," she growled menacingly.

"Maybe some other time," Itachi answered and leaned to her so close his lips were a mere graze away from her own. She tried to knee him, but he blocked the strike with his hand. "Nice try, but using the oldest trick in the book won't help you," he chided, his breath hot on her neck as he nuzzled her skin there.

Anko found it hard to draw in a breath herself when he backed her into the door, his body's proximity providing her with a much needed warmth in the otherwise chilly cell. He licked up her throat teasingly until they were once again at the same eye-level. His pinwheel eyes spun captivating her and the glimmer of lust in their red depths made the wet heat pool in the pit of her stomach. However, she didn't even think about giving up on her resistance as she glared at him with such fierceness, a lesser man would have withered into a bumbling mess and skulked away in the eternal humiliation.

Itachi just smirked and took a strong grip on her chin. "Don't bite," he murmured warningly and claimed her lips in a rough kiss that blew her mind away.

Anko tasted like the sake she had drunk mixed with her own natural flavour. His tongue eagerly swept around inside her, taste buds lighting up with pleasure, her small moans spurning him on to continue ravaging her mouth. Unconsciously he placed his free hand on her chest, massaging and kneading the bountiful flesh there through the thin clothing.

"You're so sweet," he groaned, plunging into her mouth once more.

It seemed that the sound of his voice brought Anko out of the pink haze clouding her mind, because she finally responded to the kiss, making it ten times better as she fought him off with her tongue, trying to push it into his mouth and so turn the tables on him. Itachi rose to the challenge with building excitement, his knee parting her legs and grinding into her core. Anko gasped, her eyes closing, but then she gathered the remains of her pride which would have never allowed her to submit so easily to a man (even if he was the finest specimen she has ever known – not that she would ever admit it to him!).

Her eyes opened and shot him a wicked look that was the only warning he got. Before the thought of a retreat even crossed his mind, he had felt an acute pain of a bitten tongue. Itachi broke the kiss, his mouth filling with blood drawn from the injured muscle. Anko savoured the taste of the red liquid and laughed in his face at the wince he couldn't quite mask.

"Payback's a bitch, don't you agree, sweetie?" she taunted, not realizing she was just digging her own grave as her arms were still very much incapacitated and Itachi was not a person anyone in their right mind would want to cross on his good day.

If she even considered this fact of life, she would have probably disregarded it altogether. Riling up people, especially as stoic as him, was one of her favourite pastimes.

A scalding hot emotion entered Itachi's bloodstream and momentarily took over his body and mind. Her strong resistance, unbreakable spirit and feminine allure coupled with the promise of the sweet submission as a prize for him if he succeeded in wrestling the yoke of control over her – all of this stoked the mere interest he held for her into a blazing inferno of absolute yearning. He wanted to have her for the night as his and only his and he would make her want the same as strongly as he did.

Itachi looked into her eyes again, the hellfire in his own giving Anko a pause as she frowned questioningly, recognizing a change in his countenance. He didn't leave her much time to think about it as he forcefully turned her body around, crushing her front to the steel door. Anko grimaced, her cheek throbbing in pain from the impact on the cold metal, then shuddered at the hot breath breezing over her nape sensually. A strong bite on the juncture between her neck and shoulder caused her to involuntarily cry out, more from surprise than pain, though it did hurt a bit. A small chuckle coming from the man behind incensed her.

"And you call yourself a police officer, you fucking animal," she sneered.

He didn't rise to the bait, instead reaching to the top of her neckline and unzipping her bodysuit. He pulled the annoying piece of clothing down, slipping it off her numb arms until the top portion of it sagged at her waist, kept up only thanks to her skirt. Goosebumps appeared on Anko's porcelain skin and an uncontrollable shiver went though her as her whole upper body was uncovered, the nipples becoming stiff from the cold seeping into them from the steel door they were pressed against.

The shock of warmth made her moan loudly when Itachi's large hand trailed her back along her spine. Anko quickly stifled any more sounds she could have made as both of his palms started running up and down the exposed flesh, mapping it out and firmly kneading. When they slid under her arms to reach the full chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts, she couldn't quite contain the gasp of satisfaction from the skilled touch. He chuckled again.

"Hey, it's a sexual harassment, I can sue you for misconduct on duty, officer," she snarked, pretending that she didn't enjoy the way his wondrous fingers warmed up her half-naked figure.

"And where do you see sexual harassment here? I'm just performing a body search on you. It's my solemn duty to take away all your weapons and any other contraband you may be hiding on your person," he countered nonchalantly, rubbing her hardened peaks between his thumbs and forefingers. He didn't fail to notice how she thrusted her chest more into his hands as he lightly nipped on her nape.

"Besides," he continued, one of his palms sliding down her taut abdomen and tracing teasing patterns just above the waistband of her skirt, "my shift has already ended, so I'm not even on duty."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Anko groused, while internally writhing in anticipation of what he would do next. She knew very well what a body search entails and she both dreaded and hoped for his next move on her defenseless body.

"No, I decided to work after hours, to oversee your... just..." his fingers dived beneath her clothes and drenched underwear to plunge right away into her core deeply. Anko moaned despite herself and threw her head back in pleasure. "...punishment," Itachi finished, twisting and curling his digits in her moist orifice, the inner muscles clinging wetly to them as she rode his hand enthusiastically.

"You like acting hard to get but I bet you were just waiting for this to happen all the evening," he whispered huskily in her ear. He recognized by touch her choice of panties was expensive and her mound was bare and smooth, recently clean shaven.

"Have you... found any contraband yet?" she gasped out smartly and whined in protest when he suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving her empty and wanting.

"Well," he chuckled darkly and took his other hand from her breast to unzip her skirt, which fluttered to the ground, pooling around Anko's feet, then pushed the mesh bodysuit down her hips and thighs to expose the lacy lingerie she was wearing underneath. His fingers caressed her buttock along the edge of the panties going lower to hook under the crotch and pull the material down, baring her intimate parts to his inquisitive gaze. "There's one more place I didn't check, did I?" he finished and Anko tensed.

He leisurely petted her soft rump, rubbing and kneading it, then parted the cheeks to access her small hole. The woman squirmed when he ghosted a finger down her crack.

"You're nervous," he observed calmly and circled the target of his next inspection slowly with a fingertip. It twitched slightly in response.

"Don't you dare, Itachi," she warned desperately and tried to struggle away as he pressed more firmly against the orifice in question.

"Oh? Seems like you do hide something in there. Why don't you relax and let me check?" he suggested, dipping his finger slick from her pussy just a little in. On the contrary to his advice, she clenched her muscles even more, trying to deny him any further entry.

"You sadistic bastard, if you touch my ass in that way, I will... Ugh!" she grimaced, unable to finish her threat when his finger dug painfully in, mercilessly breaching the barrier of the tight ring of muscles.

"You will what?" he asked with a mock curiosity.

"Take it out or I'll fucking kill you!" she snarled in a futile attempt to scare him off.

Itachi just pushed more of his finger inside, stretching her uncomfortably. Anko hissed in pain, closing her eyes.

"Is that how you ask people for a favour? By threatening their life? Have you no shame, Anko?" he pronounced with a fake outrage as he twirled his digit around carefully. "Did no one teach you some manners?"

Anko gnashed her teeth, the humiliation of what he was subjecting her to colouring her cheeks a deep red. The only way to escape was to cater to the sick bastard's whims. She loathed to lower herself so much but she had no real choice.

"P-please..." she choked out softly.

"Hm? What was that?" he encouraged her, stilling his finger's movements.

"Please, take it out..." Anko plead.

"What exactly?"

"Your finger..." she ground out, getting annoyed with his little power game but too afraid he would continue this torture to voice any complaints.

"And what do I get in exchange for that?"

What the hell could the bastard want from her? Anko raked her brain for answers and coming up with nothing, decided to risk it. "Anything you want, just take it out..." she offered.

"That's a nice bargain," he mused and painstakingly slowly started removing the intruding digit from her body. Anko was about to sigh in utter relief when he halted halfway.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" she asked uneasily.

"I want you to be a good little prisoner. No running away and fighting," he voiced his terms in a no-nonsense tone. "Think you can handle it?"

"Whatever, just take it out!" she urged and this time he complied.

Anko would have rubbed her violated butt to soothe the sting in it but her arms were still useless. Surprisingly, Itachi took care of it for her, gently stroking her flesh to warm it up and make her feel marginally better. His other hand snaked around to her front and flicked at the sensitive pearl, bringing pleasurable sensations back to her womanhood which tingled in the returned arousal.

"Your ass doesn't get much action, does it?" he commented idly, massaging her intimate parts on both sides.

"No more than yours," Anko fired back crudely and he let out a small unguarded laugh. Startled, she craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. Itachi was smiling, _truly_ smiling and she couldn't help but think that it was the nicest smile she'd ever seen. It really suited him and she certainly wouldn't mind seeing it more often. "What?" she demanded harshly to cover up her strange thoughts about him.

"Nothing, you're just priceless, Anko. Never change," Itachi complimented, shaking his head, the mirthful expression disappearing as he regained the composure.

"And you're twisted," Anko complained. "And possibly crazy. Who the hell allowed you into the police, anyway? That guy must be even more crazy than you."

"I guess you're talking about my father, then," he replied with amusement lacing his tone.

"Ah, the guy who seriously believed that a hickey was a mosquito bite?" she recalled the event and snickered but the sound turned into a surprised gasp when Itachi drew the flesh on her shoulder he had previously bitten into his hot mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Jokes aside, I remember we had an arrangement," he spoke sultrily against her skin.

A new wave of hotness washed over Anko's body, making her skin flushed and tingly with arousal. She wanted to turn around and claim his lips, to undress him from that boring police uniform which he still made look incredibly sexy by just wearing it, to touch and stroke his chiseled pecs and abs freely and unabashedly. However she was denied fulfilling her wishes, simply because it wasn't what she agreed to. Instead, she had to obey his commands, a bitter pill to swallow for a woman as strong and independent as her.

Itachi's hands clamped on her shoulders and gently nudged her to walk. She shuffled awkwardly because the panties, pulled to her mid-thigh, were restricting her movements. He led her to the cot standing by the far wall from the door, then pushed her to kneel before it, with her torso bent and pressed to the hard surface of the sturdy piece of furniture. For a moment he released his hold, she didn't know why, too preoccupied with the slow fading of numbness in her arms as the feeling came back into them, the poison purged from her body quickly thanks to the small dose she received and her own immunity building up rapidly. She could already move her fingers a bit.

Before she regained the full mobility in her arms, Itachi was back above her, gathering both of her upper limbs behind her back. A definite click and a familiar metallic, cold weight clasped over her wrists informed Anko that once again she was handcuffed and cut off from her chakra. Only now, naked and exposed to the chilly air, her nipples puckered from the low temperature and her bottom sticking out immodestly, providing an excellent view of her damp, hairless center, she realized just how helpless and vulnerable she was in this situation, totally at the mercy of her captor, who she couldn't even see. At any other time, with any other man, she would have exploded in outrage, spitting mad and plotting a bloody revenge for such degradation, yet now when she shuddered it wasn't from anger or disgust, but from a bubbling excitement. Anko fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the ache of unfulfillment as her body begged to be touched and roughly taken by her lover.

Her action didn't escape Itachi's notice, his Sharingan swirling as he committed the moment to his memory. She looked so fuckable, he barely constrained himself from ravishing her on the spot, his member jumping at the mere idea of burying in her hot flesh. However, that would only end his fun all too soon, so he kept his own desires in check.

Anko raised herself off the cot when he appeared back in her sight, sitting down next to her head.

"Come here," he instructed mildly and clapped his thigh. Unsure, she moved closer, absently pulling her legs out of the bunched panties which had slid to her ankles during her earlier walk, and he guided her to lay her torso across his lap. She tried to subtly brush against his groin to see if he was aroused but he kept her firmly in place with his hand pressed in between her shoulder blades. She felt a bit uncomfortable with her breasts squished against his legs but the realization that he had now an easy access to her damp slit made her mind fill with dirty fantasies of what he could do to her, her excitement getting more profound as more juices leaked out from between her pink folds. Even if Itachi saw this, he didn't comment, instead feeling up her soft cheeks.

"What... are you going to do?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, first I'm going to punish you..." a loud slap rang out suddenly and belatedly Anko felt a sharp sting on her butt as she eeped more from surprise than pain, "...properly."

"Hey, I'm not a child to do something like that...!" she was cut off by another slap, much stronger than the previous one. This time it really hurt.

"Be a good girl and keep count or I won't stop any time soon," Itachi chided lightly but she heard the dangerous undercurrent promising to make good on his words.

Anko nodded, bracing herself.

Slap!

"One," she said almost calmly, only her gasping breath indicating she felt the pain.

His hand alternated between the two round globes, hitting them all over, the strength of each slap bringing a lovely shade of red on the pale skin. Around thirty, Anko's eyes were watering from the throbbing burn on her bottom, the chilly air only a slight relief in between the spanks, however she didn't want to beg for him to stop. As they approached fifty, she was struggling to count through her suppressed sobs but still clung stubbornly to her pride, which seemed more and more inconsequential in face of such humiliating punishment.

"You know, if you really want, we can try to reach one hundred," he told her. "It's your choice, when you feel you're punished enough, just tell me."

Anko gritted her teeth. What a bastard, turning the tables on her like that, making her beg to stop!

Next five slaps, dealt out in rapid succession on the same spot in the middle of her right cheek, changed her way of thinking. The intense pain caused her to forget the useless pride and break under the need to get away from being punished.

"Stop! P-please, stop... I can't..." she sobbed out, wriggling helplessly.

Itachi smirked, pleased that she finally gave up on her tough persona. His hand was pretty tired already.

He surveyed her flaming red bottom thoughtfully, then smirked.

"I think you need to cool this down. Let's see if I can find some cream to help with that," he told the kunoichi, his hand snaking between her legs to find her center soaking wet with clear fluid. He dragged two fingers along her slit, gathering the juices, before slathering them gently on her inflamed skin.

"You're a dirty woman, to get so wet from being spanked, aren't you?" he teased, his palm roaming around her inner thigh and coming dangerously close to her center again. Anko moaned, squirming so that he would touch her where she most needed it, but he avoided the contact, staying at the edges of the dripping womanhood. She mumbled something suspiciously sounding like "bastard".

"What was that? I didn't catch it," he inquired, pinching her butt cheek in warning.

"N-nothing," Anko stammered out.

"I'm pretty sure you wanted something, so ask away," he prodded her folds lightly, making her release a wanton moan.

"T-touch me... more... please..." she choked out shakily, overcome by the lust that demanded to be satisfied.

"Alright," he slipped a finger inside and started a slow pumping motion that was more annoying than fulfilling. She tried to grind her hips into his hand, but it didn't help much.

"Itachi... please..." she moaned.

"What do you want, Anko?" he played obliviousness.

"Let me... come..." she asked brokenly.

His fingers started moving faster, drilling into her and arousing her even more. She was getting so close, she was just on the threshold, when he suddenly pulled out, leaving her shaken and all fired up, craving her finish.

"Why did you stop?" she panted out.

"I can't reward you for nothing, Anko-chan," Itachi told her as if he was explaining to a child why she shouldn't eat sweets before dinner. "You're going to _earn_ it."

With these meaningful words, he lifted her torso by the bound hands. She looked at him uncomprehending of what he wanted from her. He forced her to crawl in between his legs where a visible tent in his pants caught her attention, her insides quivering in excitement. He deftly unzipped himself and pulled out his erect shaft, already gleaming at the tip with a transparent fluid. Anko's mouth salivated at the delicious sight before her.

"Now you're going to give me some good service," he instructed roughly.

Anko descended her hungry lips, licking up the slight wetness from the tip, then slowly bobbed her head down, taking in more of his pulsing meat, the musky flavour of a man overwhelming her taste buds. He grunted, enjoying her talented tongue wrapping around his shaft, but it wasn't enough, besides he still wanted to punish her some more.

Anko gurgled in surprise, when he suddenly grabbed her by the back of her head and thrusted, hitting the back of her throat. Inhaling deeply, she relaxed her muscles to allow him the passage, all the while keeping her gag reflex in check. Still, she couldn't stop her eyes from glazing with tears as a natural reaction to the unwelcome intrusion of his manhood as he furiously snapped his hips forward, fucking her throat harshly.

She thought he would finish in her mouth but he pulled out at the last moment. As she panted quickly, her airways finally open, he cooled off a bit, staving off his orgasm. Itachi's red orbs took in a lovely sight of a flushed kunoichi, desperately breathing, her pink lips shining with her own saliva which also coated his erection. A few drops decorated her deep cleavage and voluptuous bosom, giving him another idea.

"Straighten up," he commanded and she sluggishly obeyed, her torso raising into a vertical position. With her arms bound behind the back, her breasts were pushed up suggestively. He fingered the hardened nubs, eliciting more breathy moans, then gripped firmly the two plump mounds and slid his slickened shaft between them. The exquisite feeling of the warm soft flesh encasing him brought forth a blissful shudder to his body. The lubrication provided by Anko's pretty mouth allowed him to swiftly pump without any discomfort for them both.

Consumed in rapture, Itachi's eyes found contact with Anko's brown ones. It seemed that she regained some of her spirit as she was smirking at him like she knew something that he didn't.

"What?" he asked shortly, too focused on her breasts smothering his shaft to manage a more elaborate question.

"Nothing..." she said innocently, but her smirk grew even wider.

"Do you want me to make you tell?" his eyes flashed dangerously as he slowed down his rhythm, still thrusting steadily to keep up the pleasure but not too fast so as to stop himself from going over the edge prematurely.

"Alright, it's really nothing... just even though you're a prodigy and all that famous shit, in the end of the day you're still only a man like any other, you know, obsessing over women's breasts," she revealed her observation with a cheeky grin.

"Is that so?" Itachi mused then gave her a heated look. "I'll show you that I'm not just like any other man," he drawled, his eyes raking over her naked form.

Anko's inner walls clenched in arousal and more of her murky fluid dripped out staining her thighs.

"I'm..." she swallowed thickly, her voice husky and vibrating with a primal need, "… counting on it."

Itachi smirked.

"Get up," he ordered, his intense eyes perusing her nakedness as she rose from her kneeling position with little to no problem despite her bound arms changing her balance. Anko was grateful to finally have the opportunity to take the body weight off her abused knees and stretch legs which were starting to cramp.

Itachi also stood up, letting his undone pants fall to the floor as he pushed his boxers all the way down. Stepping out of the clothes, he took off his police vest and slipped his black shirt over his head, presenting Anko with a mouthwatering sight of his sculpted torso. If only she had her arms free, she wouldn't have hesitated to jump him and have her way with him. She frowned, slightly displeased with the restraints that prevented her from doing just that, however the arousing prospect of being subjected to Itachi's total dominance invigorated her again.

A vicious, predatory expression on his face multiplied her excitement even more, the accelerated pulse buzzing in her ears as her mind came up with depraved images of what he might plan for her. Unconsciously, she dragged her tongue across her lower lip enticingly.

With a growl, Itachi pulled her flush to himself, claiming her lips in a burst of possessiveness so abrupt she gasped into the violent kiss. In the next moment, her shoulder blades slammed into the wall and Itachi's hands grabbed her still tender from the spanking bottom and hoisted her up, penetrating her soaking sheath with one hard stroke, just as his tongue tangled with hers. Anko closed her eyes in a bliss of both her upper and lower lips being conquered and subjugated, her ankles instinctively crossing behind his back. In this position she was entirely dependent on her lover to keep her upright.

Itachi ground into her in a fast pace, without letting her adjust to his well-endowed size. Not that she really needed to adjust, the earlier stimulation had made her opening secrete plenty of natural lubrication. His shaft slid in and out easily as his pelvis ground into her own, their bodies pressed together so tightly it forced the breath out of her.

The sounds of heavy pants and moans filled the isolated jail cell when their kiss was broken. Despite the pleasure thrumming through her needy body, Anko winced from the pain in her arms, crushed between her back and the wall with every deep thrust she took. A small groan inadvertently escaped her but Itachi ignored her obvious discomfort, driving her to the brink of ecstasy with his rough thrusts.

She was literally a hairbreadth away from falling off the brink when she was cruelly deprived of the pulsing rigidity that has been filling her so satisfyingly. Anko whined pitifully, unable to articulate coherently her primal need for more as she was deposited on the cot and turned on her stomach. Large hands positioned her body the way they wanted. She was so dazed with pleasure that she didn't even try to voice any objections or move by herself, allowing the man to treat her like a pliant doll, only for his own personal use.

Itachi reveled in the once in a lifetime sight of the proud Mitarashi Anko kneeling with her face down and ass high up, presenting a shaved pussy, sloppy with her own juices gushing out of the purple-red entrance. The knowledge that he was the one to bring her to such a state was the biggest turn-on. She moaned lustfully, spreading her legs more to entice him, ready for being taken again.

The dull throbbing in his manhood was impossible to ignore and so he assumed the position behind her and, clasping her curvy hips for better leverage, he mounted her abruptly, sinking into her messy depths till he hit the end of the tight passage. Both of them grunted at the perfect feeling of the snug fit they made. Itachi, after a short pause used to gather himself, withdrew almost completely from her, then slammed right back inside, resuming the previous rapid rhythm. A stream of breathy moans and other sex sounds was spouted from the woman, egging him on as he pistoned into her wet fluttering hole, his hips smacking against her lush behind with every violent plunge.

Her shuddering and the rising volume of her moans clued him in that Anko was approaching her release and he planned to make it absolutely devastating for her. Leaning down to her ear and lowering one of his hands to fondle her engorged pearl, he gave the woman a command she wasn't able to refuse in her sex-crazed state of mind.

"Cum for me, my Anko slut," he growled, impaling her like an animal. She groaned, barely comprehending his words through the haze of pleasure. "Cum and scream my name," he grunted and thrusted roughly, striking her sweet spot as he mercilessly pinched the hardened nub.

"Ahhh! Aaah, Ita... ahhh, Itachi! Itachi! Aaahhh!" Anko screamed, all her nerves coming afire as she exploded into an unfathomable, mind-numbing orgasm, her body writhing and convulsing beneath his solid weight as he still rocked into her forcefully, prolonging the experience. She felt like her soul went to heaven, she was seeing stars and for a moment it seemed like she genuinely passed out, her mind shutting down from the sensory overload.

Itachi grunted animalistically and unable to withhold his own climax any longer, joined her almost immediately, the great pressure of her inner muscles forcing him to spasm and pour his white-hot semen in her clenching depths. He slumped over her sweaty back, spent and closed his eyes tiredly.

Only after a few minutes Anko stirred, blinking blearily at she wondered how did she get there, her memory coming back slowly. She squirmed a bit in attempt to throw off the weight on her back, which impeded her breathing. The crushing pressure lessened a bit and a large male hand took a hold of her breast, flicking at the sensitive nipple and in turn making her sigh quietly. If she wasn't bound, she would have swatted it away, all her energy drained by the amazing sex she's just had.

"Get off, Itachi" she said gruffly, not in a mood for another round.

He pulled away and before she could truly miss his warmth against her flushed skin, she heard a familiar sound of the handcuffs being unlocked. She massaged her aching wrists as she turned to lay on her back.

"You're... releasing me?" Anko raised her brow in surprise.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Itachi murmured seductively. "Not until I'm done with you," he let out a heated growl, taking a position in between her still weak legs. His insistent hands attacked her defenseless body, intent on making her comply with his demands, one palm teasing the heaving breasts while the other wandered to the oversensitive clit to rub it ruthlessly.

"No, stop," she muttered and moaned as if to contradict her own words.

Itachi chuckled and ground against her entrance and she gasped sharply, realizing that he was hard again. The realization instead of frightening her, made her quake in a newly reawakened excitement as she involuntarily squeezed her thighs around him, fresh juices moistening her slit in sudden arousal.

"Again?" she asked, her throat dry and scratchy from all the screaming she had done earlier.

"Mmhhm," he hummed in confirmation, rocking into her unhurriedly.

She bit her lip when he stroked the special tender place inside, the blunt tip of his manhood dragging against that point in a slow rub.

"How can you... so fast after..." she tried to ask brokenly and whimpered when he licked the shell of her ear.

"I told you, I'm not like any other man," Itachi answered, smugness radiating from his tone.

Anko moaned in agreement. She was in for a long ride that night.

* * *

It wasn't much of a coincidence that upon her release from the arrest Anko met up again with the Inuzuka woman and her dog just outside the police station. However, instead of hurling insults at each other, the kunoichis gave one another an assessing look, trying to gauge the strength they have left after the full twenty-four hours of detainment.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in a spa, not a jail underground," the Inuzuka voiced her observation. Indeed, Anko was practically shining, her skin a healthy shade of light pink, a big smirk tugging at the corners of her plump lips. "What did that Uchiha feed you with?"

Anko grinned, remembering her special basement menu course. "They have a very good... yoghurt. Nutritional," she said cryptically and pranced off without so much as a goodbye.

Th Inuzuka sniffed and grimaced recognizing a scent of sex left in Anko's wake.

"Yeah, I bet it was good," she muttered and shook her head in disgust, then also left, heading for her clan grounds.

The Inuzuka thought she heard a string of curses from the open window when she rounded the corner of the building. It seemed that the stuck up Uchiha grunt was still cleaning up Aomaru's smelly surprise in the cell. Her beloved ninken barked and she petted him behind the ears. She owed him a double dog treat.

The kunoichi whistled a cheerful tune. Life was good.

Another eruption of loud cursing told her that Kazuma didn't agree.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: And that concludes this two-shot. It took me forever to write (it's around 9K! I'm amazed at myself) and I still think I failed at the bondage part, idk. The cuffs seemed to more get in the way than help :/_

_Since I love this Itachi so much, I think it's within a realm of possibility that I'll write another story about him, but with some other woman than Anko. That's why I made a **poll** on my profile, if you want to help me decide on who will be Itachi's next partner, please vote._


End file.
